


Bittersweet dream

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan opened his eyes on a familiar smiling face.  He blinked multiple times, unable to believewhat he was seeing.-Elf?!- he said in a raspy tone of voice.





	Bittersweet dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenges by Lande di Fandom "maritombola" (prompt: 43 - Psyche Revived by Cupid's Kiss by Canova) and "COW-T" (prompt: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence).  
> WARNING: In this fic Kurt is dead.

Logan opened his eyes on a familiar smiling face.  He blinked multiple times, unable to believe

what he was seeing.

-Elf?!- he said in a raspy tone of voice.

-Hallo, mein Lieber.- Kurt replied, his smile getting bigger.

-How… Where…?- the Canadian had too many questions, he didn’t know which to ask first.

-Ah, it’s just a dream, mein Lieber.- Nightcrawler simply explained.

-Oh…- Logan was highly disappointed by that answer.

He had hoped so much for that encounter to be real…

He sat up and the German sat down next to him, taking one of his strong hands to hold it.

The other immediately intertwined their fingers so that it would have been harder for the Elf to let

go.

-You’re dead, you see.- Kurt pointed out in a sweet tone of voice. –For the moment, at least.-

-That explains the chest pain.- Logan replied.

-Ja.- the German chuckled.

Wolverine watched him. His dead lover was wearing a white tunic and he had beautiful angel

wings. It didn’t surprise him at all.

He wanted to touch those bright white feathers, but he didn’t in fear of tainting them.

-I miss you.- he said with melancholy. –Everyone does.- he added.

-I know.- Kurt sighed.

Logan looked around them and Nightcrawler rested his head on his shoulder.

They were in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Everything around them was empty white space

that seemed to go on endlessly.

-It’s peaceful here.- Wolverine said.

-Yes, it is. This is the light at the end of the tunnel.- Kurt explained.

-I would have bet it’d be more crowded.-

-Oh no, people usually pass through too fast to stay even for a moment. But your soul is still

attached to your body and you can’t go past here.-

The German’s tail wrapped around Logan’s waist and the latter rested his head on his lover’s.

-So, my usual luck.- he joked.

-Yes.- Kurt chuckled.

-You know,- the Canadian said after a short pause. -I never doubted you’d go to Heaven.-

-How sweet of you.- Nightcrawler mocked him.

-Shut up.- Wolverine chuckled. -I mean it. Really.-

-Thank you.- Kurt replied.

He tightened his grip on Logan’s hand, who immediately did the same.

-How is it?- the Canadian asked. -Heaven, I mean. I don’t think I’ll ever see it.-

-Peaceful. They tell me it’s beautiful too.- Nightcrawler answered.

-They tell you?- Logan questioned his lover in a confused tone of voice.

-I haven’t explored it yet. I’m always looking at you guys. I miss you all.- he made a pause. -I miss

you the most.- he added in a whisper.

They stayed silent for a while, then the German hugged the other tight and kissed him.

Logan promptly did the same, letting his lover’s passionate act push him down on his back.

-You have to go back, mein Lieber.- Kurt whispered on his lips after the kiss. –The world needs

you.-

-What if I didn’t want to go?- the Canadian asked. He would do anything to stay like this a little

longer.

-You have no choice.- Nightcrawler chuckled.

He fluttered his wings and flew up, moving backwards, still sweetly smiling at Logan.

Wolverine darted his arms upwards to try to catch him and hug him again, but as soon as he blinked

he found himself again on the battlefield.

He coughed and a couple of machine gun bullet came out of his mouth.

-Damn it, Elf.- he complained, sitting up. –Always a teasing show-off.-

He groaned in pain when he stood up and he raced back into the fight.


End file.
